


the maid of gevaudan

by pantheonofbeauty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheonofbeauty/pseuds/pantheonofbeauty
Summary: This is the story of the Maid of Gevaudan. But I knew her by a different name - Violette-Sophie Sauveterre.She was a close friend of Marie's...





	the maid of gevaudan

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of Teen Wolf's story ft. one of my own characters. I don't own any characters like Marie or Sebastian, or any of what those two characters do in canon. 
> 
> Feel free to interpret Marie and Violette's relationship however you like, as well as Violette and Sebastian's relationship. I left both very open, either as platonic or romantic.
> 
> The quotes in the beginning and end are from Teen Wolf, I don't own them.

“She would be known by history as the Maid of Gevaudan,  
but her real name was Marie Jeanne.”

 

This is the story of the Maid of Gevaudan.  
But I knew her by a different name - Violette Sophie Sauveterre. 

She was a close friend of Marie’s, and both grew up as close as sisters. Violette grew up in a family of fur traders, learning to hunt from her older brothers, teaching her younger sisters, then her younger brother. Marie and Violette learned to fight; to protect. Violette wore a cloak of white silk, and a pelt of a silver wolf on her shoulders. Violette was close to Sebastian as well, as she considered him a brother. When she found the Beast of Gevaudan, she grabbed a sword from the snow and raised it to strike it down; but before her eyes, the monster transformed into Sebastian! Violette dropped the sword, and Sebastian tried to explain himself to her, but she struck him across the face. 

“What have you done? Look at the blood you have spilled Sebastian!” she exclaimed. “How could you do this?” 

“Look at your cloak Violette. It is stained with blood as well. You are just as much a monster as me.” he replied, trailing his fingers down her cloak. The ends of her cloak are stained red with blood; the blood of innocent children and women and men. People that Sebastian had slaughtered.

“I am no monster Sebastian. You are a devil.” she said.

She returns, and tells Marie of her encounter with the Beast of Gevaudan; but she leaves out the fact that it is Sebastian that is the Beast. Marie is worried for her friend, but Violette assures her she is safe. 

After that, she goes off, in search of how Sebastian became the Beast of Gevaudan. During her ride out of town on a horse, she passes several flowering violets. Also she drinks rainwater from a wolf’s paw print like Sebastian, but this doesn’t turn her into a werewolf. Violette returns to Gevaudan, and meets with Marie Jeanne. Violette boasts that she will kill the Beast.

“How will you defeat the Beast of Gevaudan?” Marie asks. “You barely survived him the last time.” 

“I came out of battle without a scratch, Marie. What do you speak of?” Violette replies.

“Are you not concerned about surviving a second attack?” 

“I do not care about surviving the Beast. I want to know how to become one.” Violette says as Marie gasps in horror. “The only way to defeat a monster is to become a monster.” 

“Leave here Violette.” Marie says, afraid of what Violette is about do. 

Violette enters the woods, calling for Sebastian. Sebastian appears as the Beast, then as himself; the form of a man. 

“Why have you come here Violette? Have you come to kill me?” he taunts.

“No. I come here seeking the man I knew; the one I was foolish enough to trust. Where is that man?” she whispers, pulling him close to her, leaning in for a kiss. “Is he truly lost to the Beast inside?” 

Violette grabs a bone-handled dagger from her belt and stabs Sebastian in the heart before she kisses him. He’s shown with blood blossoming across the shirt on his chest, but otherwise he seems unaffected. He strikes the knife from Violette’s hand, and he transforms into the Beast. Violette, pushed to the ground by the ordeal, whispers to God for deliverance as the Beast claws her chest open.

Later, a wolf howls in the night, and a red cloak is stolen from the clothesline in the town, as well as a freshly skinned pelt of a black wolf from Violette’s family’s shop. Violette’s mother encounters the thief, and covers her mouth in shock at who; or rather what the figure is. 

After Marie kills the Beast, a figure dressed in a red cloak emerges from the woods, the pelt of a black wolf around its shoulders. Its hands are pale, but have long claws on them, and underneath the hood, yellow eyes gleam. When the figure pushes back its hood, it’s revealed to be Violette.

“Marie, I feared for you.” Violette says. “Marie, forgive me for my sick pride.”

“Violette, what have you become?” Marie asks, quietly.

“A wolf. I ask that you let me run in the night, far far away from here.” 

“I can’t let you go Violette.” Marie says, pulling her close. “I love you.”

Violette places her hand on Marie’s chest, right above her heart. 

“I will always be here, Marie. Never too far. But I couldn’t stay here, even if I wished to.” Violette says. “I love you as well.” 

Violette asks Marie, “What of the Beast?”

“I can’t believe that it was Sebastian, my own brother.” Marie says.

“That creature isn’t your brother. He died long before the Beast awoke.” Violette says.

“Then that is how history will know it. Sebastian Valet never lived.” Marie said quietly. 

“No, he did not. Only the heroes live on, Marie Jeanne Valet.” Violette said. “You will be remembered as a hero, forever.”

“And you?”

“Wolves survive. I will be remembered in the moon’s light, Marie, and in your heart. Not as a monster, but as a wolf. One who protects the innocent.”

“And lives with honor; hunting evil. Like I do.” Marie said. 

The two said goodbye, and Marie was remembered a the Maid of Gevaudan. Sebastian Valet and Violette Sophie Sauveterre were erased from history, and Violette lived as the first true werewolf for the rest of her life. She started a family, and Marie married Henri Argent, but the two always held each other close to each others’ hearts. Marie kept the bone-handled dagger that belonged to Violette, and Violette took one of Marie’s arrows and her crossbow.  
Perhaps one day they will met again. 

 

“I do not care about surviving one.  
I want to know how to kill one.”


End file.
